Marvel Vs. DC: Worlds Collide
Marvel Vs. DC: Worlds Collide ''is an action packed fan fiction game by James. It is intended to be a big game with around a hundred characters. When the worlds of Marvel and DC collide the warriors much survive an onslaught of bad guys. Heroes and Villains have roles reversed, SHIELD and STAR Labs much use there tech and Marvel must face DC FIGHT!!!! It is intended to carry both a darker and lighter side it it planned for release Late 2020 to Early 2021. Plot SHIELD sends Hawkeye and Black Widow to a remote island where a mysterious portal has opened up where they must face The Scarlet Speedster before the two worlds collide causing mass hysteria and a ton of battles. Marvel thinks that DC is the enemy and vice versa.. Gameplay The game is played very similar to Injustice and the Mortal Kombat Series it uses the Character Powers and Super Moves from Injustice and some characters (specifically Villains) have X-Rays like Mortal Kombat. It features a Story Mode, Arcade Mode, Vs. Mode and a Tournament Mode. It features 1 on 1s and Tag Team Battles. Playable Characters Marvel # Abomination (Villain) # Apocalypse (Villain) # Blackheart (Villain) # Black Panther (Hero) # Black Widow (Hero) # Bullseye (Villain) # Cable (Hero) # Captain America (Hero) # Captain Marvel (Hero) # Carnage (Villain) # Crossbones (Villain) # Cyclops (Hero) # Daken (Villain) # Daredevil (Hero) # Darkhawk (Hero) # Deadpool (Villain) # Demogoblin (Villain) # Doctor Strange (Hero) # Dormammu (Villain) # Dr. Doom (Villain) # Elektra (Hero) # Falcon (Hero) # Ghost Rider (Hero) # Green Goblin (Villain) # Hawkeye (Hero) # Hulk (Hero) # Iron Man (Hero) # Jubilee (Hero) # Juggernaut (Villain) # Kitty Pryde (Hero) # Loki (VIllain) # Magneto (Villain) # Ms. Marvel (Hero) # Moon Knight (Hero) # Namor (Hero) # Nightcrawler (Hero) # Nova (Hero) # Portal (Villain) # Punisher (Hero) # Quicksilver (Villain) # Red Skull (Villain) # Ronan The Accuser (Villain) # Sabretooth (Villain) # Scarlet Witch (Villain) But turned into (Hero) # Spiderman (Hero) # Star-Lord (Hero) # Stryfe (Villain) # Taskmaster (Villain) # Thanos (Villain) # Thor (Hero) # Toxin (Hero) # Ultron (Villain) # Vengeance (Villain) # Venom (Villain) # War Machine (Hero) # Winter Soilder (Hero) # Whiplash (Villain) # White Wolf (VIllain) # Wolverine (Hero) # X-23 (VIllain) DC Comics # Ares (Villain) # Arsenal (Hero) # Aquaman (Hero) # Atrocitus (Villain) # Azrael (Hero) # Bane (Villain) # Batgirl (Hero) # Batman (Hero) # Beast Boy (Hero) # Black Adam (Villain) # Black Canary (Hero) # Black Fox (Hero) # Black Manta (Villain) # Brainiac (Villain) # Captain Boomerang (Villain) # Captain Cold (Villain) # Catwoman (Villain) # Cinderblock (Villain) # Cyborg (Hero) # Darkseid (Villain) # Deadshot (Villain) # Deathstroke (Villain) # Doomsday (Villain) # El Diablo (Villain) # Flash (Hero) # General Zod (Villain) # Green Arrow (Hero) # Green Lantern (Hero) # Harley Quinn (Villain) # Jade (Hero) # Joker (Villain) # Katana (Hero) # Killer Croc (Villain) # Lex Luthor (Villain) # Mr, Freeze (Villain) # Murmur (Villain) # Nightwing (Hero) # Poison Ivy (Villain) # Ragman (Villain) # Ra's Al Ghul (Villain) # Raven (Hero) # Red Hood (Hero) # Red Robin (Hero) # Riptide (Hero) # Robin (Hero) # Scarecrow (Villain) # Shazam (Hero) # Sinestro (Villain) # Spoiler (Hero) # Starfire (Hero) # Star Sapphire (Hero) # Static Shock (Hero) # Superman (Hero) # Supergirl (Hero) # Talia Al Ghul (Hero) # Talon (Villain) # Two-Face (Villain) # Wonder Woman (Hero) # Zatanna (Hero) # Zoom (Villain) Stages Marvel # New York # X-Mansion # SHIELD Helicarrier # Daily Bugle # Galactus' Comet # The Raft # Arcade's Murderworld # Avengers Arena # Alchemax (2099) # Danger Room DC # Gotham City # Metropolis # STAR Labs # Atlantis # Bat Cave # Themyscira # Teen Titans Tower # Arkham Asylum # Fortress of Solitude # Watchtower Modes * '''Story Mode:' * Arcade Mode: * Vs. Mode * Tournament Mode: * Adventure Mode: Features Development Critical Reception Trivia * It took me 6 hours to compile the list of 120 characters..... Category:Action/Adventure Game Category:Epic Game Category:James' Games